<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A CALL by Jeannexta</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28408791">A CALL</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeannexta/pseuds/Jeannexta'>Jeannexta</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gintama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys' Love, HijiGin, Implicit lemon, M/M, Oneshot, Seme!Hijikata, Uke!Gintoki, Yaoi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:08:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,787</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28408791</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeannexta/pseuds/Jeannexta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[HijiGin; sekuel dari `SCANDAL`]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hijikata Toshirou/Sakata Gintoki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A CALL</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>[Sekuel dari fanfiksi `SCANDAL`]</p><p>Disclaimers: Semua karakter yang dipakai dalam fanfiksi ini bukanlah milik saya. Mereka adalah milik Hideaki Sorachi. Namun karya fanfiksi ini adalah sepenuhnya milik saya. </p><p>Setting: Canon Universe yang dibuat dengan Alternate Reality dan Alternate Timeline</p><p>Rating: M</p><p>Genre(s): Drama/Angst</p><p>Status: Oneshot</p><p>Words: 4k+</p><p>Pairing: Hijikata Toushirou×Sakata Gintoki (HijiGin)</p><p>Peringatan: Fanfiksi ini bertema Boys Love dan Yaoi, yang menampilkan cerita tentang hubungan antara pria dan pria. Rating M for implicit lemon. Gintoki-centric. Out Of Characters-maybe. Jangan bilang saya tidak memperingatkan kalian. Tidak menerima apresiasi negatif atas semua hal yang sudah saya peringatkan.</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Adalah cinta yang mengubah jalannya waktu. Karena cinta, waktu terbagi dua. Denganmu, dan rindu, untuk membalik massa.*"</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>.</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>#</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>.</b>
  </p>
</div><p>Suara dari pembawa berita di televisi menarik atensi Gintoki yang sedang membaca majalah <em>Shounen</em> <em>JUMP</em>-nya  sambil tiduran di sofa panjang. Berita itu tentang polisi bersenjata  khusus, <em>Shinsengumi</em> yang berhasil menangkap kelompok dari kejahatan  terorganisir yang melakukan penyalahgunaan prekursor untuk memproses  narkoba.</p><p>"Dengan meningkatnya permintaan atas barang-barang dan  jasa ilegal, keuntungan yang diperoleh kelompok ini bahkan jauh lebih  besar bila dibandingkan dengan pendapatan beberapa negara berkembang dan  negara maju. <em>Shinsengumi</em> akan melakukan penyelidikan lebih dalam,  karena kelompok ini juga memiliki pengaruh politik dengan pejabat  pemerintah yang terkait dengan kejahatan ini."</p><p>Pupil <em>crimson</em>  Gintoki terfokus pada sosok familiar di layar televisi. Hijikata  Toushirou terlihat memberi perintah kepada anggota <em>Shinsengumi</em> tanpa  peduli kamera-kamera reporter yang hampir semua menyorotinya. Tak jauh  dari situ, Kondou Isao sedang menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan dari para  wartawan. Sementara Okita Sougo baru terlihat keluar dari dalam gedung  bersama anak-anak buah di bawah divisi satu yang dipimpinnya sambil  membawa barang-barang bukti yang disita.</p><p>Bergerak bangun dari posisi tidurnya, Gintoki meletakkan majalah <em>JUMP</em>-nya  di atas meja, dan segera menyambar pedang kayunya yang tersandar di  samping sofa. Kedua kakinya melangkah terburu-buru menuju pintu utama.</p><p>Kagura yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi langsung bertanya begitu dilihatnya Gintoki sedang memakai sepatu. "Gin-<em>chan</em>, kau mau ke mana-<em>aru</em>?"</p><p>"Urusan orang dewasa," katanya tanpa menoleh. "Bocah sepertimu tidak perlu tahu."</p><p>Kedua pipi Kagura sontak menggembung. Belum sempat ia membalas, pria bersurai perak itu sudah keburu menghilang di balik pintu.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>***</b>
  </p>
</div><p>Motor  vespa yang dikendarai Gintoki melambat dan berhenti di samping trotoar.  Area depan gedung bertingkat dua puluh yang tadi dilihatnya di televisi  masih ramai dengan orang-orang. Mobil-mobil patroli <em>Shinsengumi</em> juga  masih terparkir di sana. Meski tahu keberadaannya tidak akan disadari,  Gintoki bergeming di atas motor vespanya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya  tanpa sadar.</p><p>Untuk apa aku datang ke tempat ini? Pertanyaan itu  mendadak muncul di dalam tempurung kepalanya. Namun Gintoki tak berniat  untuk segera pergi dari situ. Tak bisa menyangkal perasaannya lagi.  Keinginannya untuk melihat langsung sosok yang dirindukannya membawanya  ke sini tanpa sadar. Melihat dari layar televisi saja tidak bisa meredam  rindu di dalam dadanya. Bagaimana pun, walau hanya sedikit atau  sekilas, ia ingin melihat langsung dengan kedua matanya sendiri dalam  radius 25 meter.</p><p>Hampir setengah jam lebih Gintoki menunggu.  Orang-orang di sana mulai berkurang; mungkin karena dinginnya angin  malam yang terasa sampai ke dalam tulang. Akhirnya sosok yang ditunggu  keluar dari kerumunan. Bibir yang terselip sebatang rokok menghembuskan  asap putih saat membuka pintu salah satu mobil patroli. Dan berhenti  tepat sebelum masuk ke dalam mobil, karena namanya dipanggil salah satu  rekannya.</p><p>Gintoki tak berkedip melihat Hijikata yang sedang membicarakan  sesuatu dengan kapten divisi sepuluh, Harada Unosuke. Pria berkepala  botak itu tampak memberikan selembar kertas ke arah Hijikata.  Pembicaraan singkat itu berakhir dan Hijikata masuk ke dalam mobil yang  dikemudikan Yamazaki.</p><p>Satu per satu mobil patroli <em>Shinsengumi</em>  mulai meninggalkan area depan gedung. Gintoki masih bergeming, dan baru  memutar kunci motornya begitu mobil patroli yang membawa Hijikata sudah  menghilang di pertigaan jalan. Motor vespa yang dibawanya berbalik arah  dan meninggalkan tempat itu.</p><p>Malam semakin larut, ketika Gintoki  mengendarai motor vespanya tanpa tujuan. Beberapa mobil pribadi yang  melewatinya memberi klakson, karena Gintoki memakai jalur cepat dalam  keadaan bengong. Saat melewati jalanan yang lenggang, sebuah mobil  tiba-tiba menghadang di depan. Tersentak, Gintoki langsung melakukan rem  dadakan sebelum motor vespanya mencium <em>body</em> samping mobil di depannya.</p><p>"Oi, <em>konoyaro</em>!  Apa yang kau—" omelan Gintoki urung tuntas. Ternyata yang menghadangnya  adalah mobil patroli <em>Shinsengumi</em>. Pintu pengemudi terbuka dan Hijikata  melangkah keluar dengan rokok yang tak pernah lepas dari bibirnya.</p><p>Keduanya saling berpandangan.</p><p>"Kenapa kau membawa motor dalam keadaan bengong? Kau mau mendapat kecelakaan?" Pertanyaan itu terlontar dengan nada khawatir.</p><p>"Sejak  kapan kau mengikutiku?" Tak mengacuhkan pertanyaan itu, Gintoki balas  bertanya dengan kening mengerut. Meski di dalam hati, ia senang pria itu  mengkhawatirkannya.</p><p>Hijikata tak langsung menjawab. Ia memutari  bagian depan mobil dan menghentikan langkahnya di depan motor vespa  Gintoki. "Kau pikir aku tidak melihatmu di pinggir trotoar tadi? Apa  yang kau lakukan di sana?" Kedua alisnya terangkat.</p><p>Ke-Ketahuan!  Semburat merah tipis seketika menjalar di kedua pipi Gintoki. Untung  saja kondisi jalan di situ agak gelap. Setengah gagap, Gintoki menjawab,  "A-Aku tidak sengaja lewat di situ dan melihat kerumunan orang-orang!"  Berharap kebohongannya dipercaya wakil komandan <em>Shinsengumi</em> itu.</p><p>Ada  seringaian tipis yang tersungging di bibir Hijikata, saat melangkah ke  samping Gintoki. Sebelum Gintoki sempat menduga, tangan kanan Hijikata  yang terulur menarik dagunya. Wakil komandan <em>Shinsengumi</em> itu mendekatkan  wajahnya yang miring, dan mempertemukan kedua bibir mereka dalam sebuah  ciuman yang lembut. Pupil <em>crimson</em> membulat. Seluruh wajahnya  hingga kedua telinga memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Hijikata terkekeh  geli dalam hati melihat ekspresi manis Gintoki, setelah ia melepas  ciuman.</p><p>"Jangan berbohong. Kau selalu menatap lawan bicaramu kalau berkata jujur."</p><p>Gintoki mati kutu. Sejak kapan Hijikata tahu segala tingkah lakunya?</p><p>"Pulanglah.  Jangan berkeliaran lagi, ini sudah hampir tengah malam." Hijikata  berkata sambil berlalu, "Aku akan meneleponmu besok." Tanpa menoleh,  satu tangannya melambai-lambai di udara.</p><p>Mobil patroli yang dikemudikan Hijikata akhirnya pergi. Meninggalkan Gintoki yang otaknya masih <em>loading,</em> karena kehilangan fungsi kerja disebabkan ciuman tadi.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>***</b>
  </p>
</div><p>Gintoki menurunkan majalah <em>JUMP</em> yang sedang dibacanya hingga sebatas mata. Telepon hitam di atas meja kerjanya dilirik. Majalah <em>JUMP</em>  di kedua tangannya kembali dinaikkan ke posisi semula. Tapi kemudian  kembali diturunkan seperti di awal untuk melirik benda mati yang  digunakan untuk berkomunikasi itu. Hal itu terus dilakukan setiap lima  menit sekali.</p><p>Tak ayal tingkah Gintoki yang tidak biasa itu membuat Kagura yang sedang mengunyah <em>sukonbu</em> sambil menonton televisi mengernyit. Bingung dan heran.</p><p>"Gin-<em>chan</em>, kau menunggu telepon dari siapa-<em>aru</em>?"  akhirnya gadis bercepol dua itu bertanya. Gintoki tersentak kaget  seperti bocah ingusan yang tertangkap basah sedang membaca majalah  dewasa.</p><p>"A-Ah, tidak! Aku tidak menunggu telepon dari  siapa-siapa!" Suara Gintoki setengah tergagap saat menjawab. Kedua mata  Kagura sontak menyipit curiga. Sial! Gintoki tahu ia harus mencari  alasan yang masuk akal agar gadis bercepol dua itu tidak semakin curiga.  "<em>Ano</em>—aku menunggu telepon dari klien baru. Mungkin saja kan ada yang menelepon, dan kita mendapat pekerjaan!"</p><p>Kagura akhirnya percaya dan kembali menonton acara televisi. Gintoki menghela napas lega dalam hati. Majalah <em>JUMP</em>  yang belum selesai dibaca diletakkan di atas wajahnya. Kedua tangannya  terlipat di belakang kepala. Seandainya ia punya ponsel, pasti tidak  akan menyusahkan seperti ini.</p><p>Namun, meski sudah menunggu dari  pagi hingga hari sudah menjelang malam, telepon itu tetap bergeming. Tak  ada tanda-tanda panggilan masuk. Kesabaran Gintoki habis dan ia  memutuskan untuk pergi meneguk <em>sake</em> malam ini.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>***</b>
  </p>
</div><p>"Kemarin, aku sangat sibuk dan lupa meneleponmu. <em>Gomen</em>..."</p><p>Gintoki mendengus. Di depan pintu rumahnya, Hijikata berdiri di hadapannya dengan wajah terlihat bersalah.</p><p>"Yah, aku tahu <em>Fukuchou</em>  sepertimu memang sibuk. Tapi, tidak bisakah kau meneleponku meski hanya  beberapa menit untuk memberitahu? Kau tahu, kesabaranku habis karena  menunggu hampir seharian pe—" omelan Gintoki seketika terhenti, karena  Hijikata tiba-tiba mendorongnya ke dinding terdekat, dan mengurungnya di  antara kedua lengan.</p><p>Wajah tampan yang dipuja banyak wanita itu  mendekat. Gintoki menempelkan belakang kepalanya di dinding dan menarik  napas tercekat. Jantungnya tiba-tiba berdegup kencang. Kedua telapak  tangannya sontak menahan dada Hijikata agar tidak semakin  menyudutkannya.</p><p>Sudut bibir Hijikata terangkat saat bertanya, "Jadi, kau terus menunggu telepon dariku, hm?" Nadanya sedikit mengejek.</p><p>Malu  dan jengkel tergambar jelas di wajah Gintoki. Baru saja bibirnya  terbuka untuk menyemburkan semua unek-uneknya, gesekan di bagian selatan  tubuhnya membuatnya terkejut. Kedua matanya membelalak. Lutut Hijikata  bergerak maju mundur, seperti sengaja ingin menggodanya.</p><p>"<em>Matte</em>! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"</p><p>"Kau pasti 'kesepian' karena aku jarang datang lagi ke rumahmu ini semenjak kejadian hari itu, kan?"</p><p><em>Jleb!</em>  Tepat sasaran! Gintoki menundukkan kepalanya sambil menggigit bibir  bawah kuat-kuat. Gesekan lutut Hijikata berhenti dan hal itu membuat  Gintoki tiba-tiba memeluk leher pria di depannya dengan kedua lengannya.</p><p>"Ja-Jangan berhenti, Hijikata-<em>kun</em>..." Wajahnya yang memerah malu tersembunyi di bahu Hijikata.</p><p>Kedua alis Hijikata terangkat, sebelum bibirnya menyeringai. "Katakan dengan jelas, apa yang kau inginkan?" bisiknya.</p><p>Gintoki terlalu malu untuk mengatakannya. Seharusnya Hijikata sudah tahu tanpa perlu bertanya padanya.</p><p>Melihat  keterdiaman Gintoki, wakil komandan <em>Shinsengumi</em> itu akhirnya bertindak  tanpa suara. Dengan entengnya, Hijikata mengangkat tubuh Gintoki ke atas  bahunya seperti karung beras. Langkah kakinya menuju kamar, dan  meletakkan Gintoki di atas <em>futon.</em></p><p><em>Blazer</em> seragam kerjanya dilepas. Kemudian dasi <em>cravat</em>-nya  menyusul. Merendahkan wajahnya, bibir Gintoki langsung dilumat. Perang  lidah terjadi di dalam mulut. Saling berpangutan dan menghisap. Hijikata  menunjukkan dominasinya yang mutlak, hingga Gintoki menyerah. Pria  bersurai perak itu pasrah begitu pakaiannya mulai dilucuti oleh kedua  tangan Hijikata. Kedua pahanya dibuka dan Hijikata bisa melihat dengan  jelas miliknya yang sudah tegang.</p><p>"Bagian tubuhmu yang ini cepat sekali 'bangun'. Padahal baru kugoda sedikit tadi."</p><p>Kedua punggung tangan Gintoki menutupi matanya. Sangat malu. Ia memilih bungkam daripada membalas perkataan Hijikata.</p><p>Merendahkan punggungnya, Hijikata memandangi <em>joystick</em> Gintoki dalam jarak sejengkal jari. Seolah organ yang dimiliki setiap kaum Adam itu baru pertama kali dilihatnya.</p><p>Gintoki menoleh dan mengeram malu. "Mau sampai kapan kau menatapnya, <em>bakayarou</em>?!  Bukannya kau sendiri juga punya!" desisnya di antara giginya yang  mengatup rapat. Wajah merahnya seperti ketumpahan saus tomat.</p><p>Hijikata  sengaja tak membalas. Dan memilih untuk mulai memanjakan organ panjang  itu. Lidahnya menjilat dari pangkal sampai kepala. Tubuh Gintoki seperti  disengat oleh sensasi asing yang membuatnya sesaat mengejang. Ia  mendesah tertahan saat Hijikata mulai mengulum bagian kepala seperti  permen.</p><p>"Hnnng—Ahh!"</p><p>Kepala Hijikata bergerak naik turun  dengan tempo yang tidak bisa dibilang pelan. Kedua mata Gintoki terpejam  erat dengan mulut setengah terbuka. Mencari pegangan, kedua tangannya  menjambak rambut hitam Hijikata. Kepalanya menggeleng-geleng. Namun saat  merasakan dirinya sudah dekat dengan pelepasan, Hijikata tiba-tiba  berhenti.</p><p>"Kenapa kau berhen—" kalimat Gintoki terpotong, ketika  melihat Hijikata menurunkan restleting celana dan mengeluarkan miliknya  yang sudah tegang. Kepala organ panjang itu menempel di pintu masuk.  Gintoki membelalak. "<em>Matte</em>, <em>matte</em>, <em>ma</em>—A-AAAH!"</p><p>Hijikata  menerobos masuk dengan paksa dalam satu dorongan keras. Klimaks Gintoki  yang tadi tertahan langsung menyembur keluar. Mengotori perut dan  dadanya. Napasnya terengah-engah. Tubuhnya yang sempat mengejang dan  kaku akhirnya mengendur lemas.</p><p>"Bagaimana rasanya 'keluar' saat aku langsung memasukimu?" Hijikata bertanya setengah mengejek.</p><p>Sepasang bola mata <em>crimson</em> mendelik, "Brengsek, kau sengaja?! Akan kuhajar kau setelah in—AH! AH!"</p><p>Wakil  komandan <em>Shinsengumi</em> itu tidak membiarkan Gintoki menyelesaikan  kalimatnya dan mulai bergerak menghentak-hentak. Kedua tangannya  melebarkan paha Gintoki agar semakin mudah ia masuk lebih dalam.</p><p>"Kau  akan menghajarku setelah selesai?" Kedua lengan Hijikata menopang di  kedua sisi kepala Gintoki. Wajahnya dibuat sejajar dengan pria di bawah  tindihannya. "Bagaimana kalau aku berhenti saja sekarang, hm?"</p><p>Gintoki tercekat. Tadinya ia mengira Hijikata hanya bercanda, tapi pria itu benar-benar menghentikan gerakan pinggulnya. "<em>Matte</em>! Hijikata-<em>kun</em>!" Hijikata mulai menarik miliknya keluar. "<em>Cho-chottomatte</em>!"</p><p>Sosok  Hijikata mendadak hilang dari pandangan. Gintoki melompat bangun dari  posisi tidurnya menjadi duduk dengan napas memburu. Baru tersadar kalau  semuanya hanya mimpi. Merasakan sesuatu yang aneh, pelan-pelan Gintoki  mengangkat selimutnya dan terperangah. Mendapat mimpi basah di usianya  yang sudah bukan remaja lagi sungguh memalukan.</p><p>Menyingkirkan  selimutnya, Gintoki bergerak berdiri. Untung saja Kagura masih tidur,  hingga ia tak perlu malu keluar dari kamarnya dengan kondisi basah di  bagian celana; gadis itu mungkin akan menuduhnya pipis di celana.  Buru-buru Gintoki menuju kamar mandi dan mengunci pintu dari dalam.</p><p>Setelah melepas pakaian tidurnya dan melemparnya ke dalam keranjang kotor, Gintoki menuju <em>shower</em>  yang tergantung. Berniat mandi dengan air dingin untuk membersihkan  tubuhnya. Tetapi niat itu langsung urung saat matanya melihat 'adik  kecil'-nya masih tegang. Sepertinya ia butuh waktu untuk menidurkannya  kembali.</p><p>Bersandar di dinding <em>ofuro,</em> Gintoki mulai melakukan <em>handjob.</em>  Meremas-remas, lalu memompanya dengan tempo yang berubah dari pelan  menjadi cepat. Kedua matanya terpejam. Napasnya mulai memburu berat.  Tanpa sadar tangan satunya yang bebas merayap ke arah kerutan kecil di  antara bokongnya. Satu digit jari masuk lebih dulu dengan perlahan.  Gintoki menggigit bibir bawahnya. Jari telunjuknya bergerak keluar masuk  mengikuti irama dari <em>handjob</em>-nya.</p><p>"Sialan." Umpatan  kecil meluncur dari bibirnya saat merasa satu jari tidak cukup. Kali ini  jari keduanya menyusul ke dalam. Gintoki menengadah. Membayangkan yang  memasukinya di bawah sana adalah amunisi Hijikata. Erangannya tertahan  saat salah satu jarinya tidak sengaja menyentuh titik sensitifnya.  "Hijikata-<em>kun</em>..." panggilnya tanpa sadar. Isi kepalanya sudah berkabut.</p><p>Pelepasan  itu berlangsung selama hampir dua menit. Gintoki menatap tangannya yang  basah dengan cairan. Butuh waktu beberapa menit baginya untuk  menggerakkan tubuhnya kembali. Rasa malu tiba-tiba menghantui, begitu  sadar dengan apa yang baru saja ia lakukan.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>***</b>
  </p>
</div><p>Terik  matahari siang benar-benar membuat siapa saja bisa menjadi kering jika  berjalan-jalan terlalu lama di luar. Tapi hal itu tidak membuat niat  Gintoki untuk pergi mencari dan membeli majalah <em>Shounen JUMP</em> edisi terbaru.</p><p>"<em>Tadaima</em>." Gintoki menggeser pintu sambil menyeka peluh keringat di dagunya dengan punggung tangan.</p><p>"Ah, <em>okaeri,</em> Gin-<em>san</em>." Shinpachi mengangkat pakaian-pakaian yang sudah kering menuju sebuah ruangan untuk disetrika. "Ngomong-ngomong tadi saat Gin-<em>san</em> keluar, ada telepon dari Hijikata-<em>san</em>."</p><p>"Eh?" Gintoki menoleh terkejut.</p><p>"Katanya, dia akan menelepon lagi," sambung Shinpachi, sebelum menghilang di balik pintu.</p><p>Mendapat  informasi itu, Gintoki langsung menuju meja kerjanya. Menghempaskan  bokongnya di kursi dan menunggu telepon itu kembali berdering.</p><p>Gintoki  harus patut bersyukur, karena penjelasan Hijikata di kejadian tempo  hari tidak membuatnya malu jika dipandangi Kagura dan Shinpachi.  Hijikata menjelaskan kalau malam itu dia dan Gintoki mabuk, dan keduanya  bermain <em>janken</em>; yang kalah harus melepas pakaian. Meski  Gintoki tahu penjelasan Hijikata itu seratus persen bohong, tetapi  ekspresi Kagura dan Shinpachi terlihat memercayai ucapan wakil komandan  Shinsengumi itu. Tak hanya itu, Gintoki juga mendapat kabar kalau Okita  gagal menyebarkan skandal antara dirinya dan Hijikata di markas  <em>Shinsengumi</em>. Entah apa yang terjadi, tapi berkat itu Gintoki bebas  kemana-mana tanpa perlu khawatir mendengar gosip tentangnya.</p><p>Telepon  hitam itu akhirnya berdering. Lamunan Gintoki buyar dan ia nyaris  terlonjak. Segera disambarnya gagang telepon, dan menempelkannya di  telinga. Suara berat di seberang membuat jantung Gintoki nyaris berhenti  berdetak.</p><p>/"Halo, <em>Yorozuya</em>?"/</p><p>"Oh, ternyata kau, Hijikata-<em>kun</em>. Ada perlu apa menelepon?" tanya Gintoki. Nadanya terdengar cuek, sok jual mahal.</p><p>Hijikata menarik napas panjang, /"<em>Gomen</em>, karena kemarin aku tidak sempat meneleponmu. Aku sibuk menyelesaikan berkas-berkas penting."/</p><p>"<em>Daijoub</em><em>u</em>."  Respon Gintoki dengan suara datar. Padahal aslinya ia ingin  menyemburkan segala kejengkelannya. "Hanya itu saja yang ingin kau  katakan?"</p><p>/"Sebentar malam kau ada waktu?"/ ada jeda sejenak, sebelum Hijikata melanjutkan, /"Bagaimana kalau kita bertemu?"/</p><p>Jantung  Gintoki sudah jumpalitan senang mendengar ajakan Hijikata. "Baiklah."  Sekali lagi, ia merespon dengan datar untuk menutupi kegirangannya.</p><p>Kemudian  setelah diberitahu tempat pertemuan mereka, pembicaraan via telepon itu  berakhir. Gintoki kembali meletakkan gagang telepon di tempatnya  semula. Tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tersenyum lebar sambil  bersenandung.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>***</b>
  </p>
</div><p>Pintu besi di depannya terbuka otomatis begitu sampai di lantai sepuluh. Melangkah keluar dari lift<em>,</em>  Gintoki berjalan sambil menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan untuk mencari  kamar berangka 1010. Sesampainya di depan pintu kamar tujuan, Gintoki  mengetuk sambil menahan napas tanpa sadar. Pintu akhirnya terbuka dari  dalam dan sosok Hijikata berdiri dengan rokok di bibirnya. Penampilan  pria itu yang biasanya selalu rapi dengan seragam polisi <em>Shinsengumi</em>,  sekarang hanya terlihat memakai kemeja putih yang lengannya digulung  sebatas siku dan celana hitam panjangnya saja.</p><p>"Masuklah."  Hijikata menggerakkan dagunya sambil melebarkan daun pintu. Namun  Gintoki hanya bergeming, kedua kakinya tiba-tiba terasa berat saat  menyadari kalau di dalam kamar hanya ada Hijikata. Dan itu artinya, jika  ia masuk, mereka hanya berduaan. "Oi, <em>Yorozuya</em>?"</p><p>Tak ada  respon, Hijikata akhirnya mengambil tindakan cepat. Sebelah lengan  Gintoki ditarik hingga masuk ke dalam, dan pintu langsung ditutup.</p><p>"Oi,  kenapa kau mengajakku bertemu di hotel ini?" Bibir yang sejak tadi  tertutup akhirnya mengeluarkan suara. Satu alis Hijikata terangkat.</p><p>"Jadi,  kau mau kita bertemu di luar? Di tempat umum? Sougo pasti akan  mengambil kesempatan jika dia melihat kita berduaan di luar sana."</p><p>Wajah Gintoki mendadak tegang. Benar juga. Bocah sadis itu bisa muncul di mana saja seperti hantu.</p><p>"Aku  sedang menyelesaikan beberapa berkas. Kau bisa menonton televisi atau  memesan sesuatu lewat telepon di atas meja nakas sana," jelas Hijikata,  sembari berlalu menuju sofa panjang di samping balkon. Beberapa <em>paperwork</em> terlihat berantakan di atas meja.</p><p>Gintoki memutar kedua bola matanya bosan. <em>Padahal dia sendiri yang mengajakku bertemu, tapi malah sibuk dengan paperwork itu</em>, gumamnya dalam hati.</p><p>Menyambar <em>remote</em>  televisi di atas meja, Gintoki mulai mencari acara yang menarik sambil  duduk di tepi tempat tidur. Satu tangannya menopang dagu. Sesekali ia  melirik ke arah Hijikata yang masih fokus dengan kerjaan sambil  menghisap rokok tanpa jeda. Dia benar-benar perokok berat, pikirnya.</p><p>Sejam  menonton acara televisi untuk membunuh kebosanannya karena diabaikan,  Gintoki akhirnya melakukan eksplorasi di kamar yang lumayan besar itu.  Ia memeriksa lemari pakaian, lemari es kecil, kamar mandi, dan berakhir  memandangi langit malam di balkon.</p><p>"AKU BENAR-BENAR BOSAAAN..." Tanpa menoleh, Gintoki berkata dengan suara keras agar Hijikata bisa mendengarnya.</p><p>Wakil komandan <em>Shinsengumi</em> itu juga membalas tanpa menoleh dari <em>paperwork</em> yang sedang dikerjakannya, "Kau bisa memesan makanan atau minuman manis yang kau sukai lewat telepon di sana, <em>Yorozuya</em>."</p><p>"Aku bosan, bukan lapar!" dengus Gintoki sambil berbalik. Mendadak ia berubah pikiran. "Tapi, aku akan memesan tiga gelas <em>parfait</em> sekarang. Jangan protes dengan tagihannya nanti. Kau sendiri yang menawarkan."</p><p>Hijikata hanya mengangkat bahu santai.</p><p>Setelah  memberitahu pesanannya pada layanan kamar, Gintoki menghempaskan  tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur dengan kedua tangan terlipat di belakang  kepala. Tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara pintu diketuk dari luar.  Melompat bangun, Gintoki langsung berlari menuju pintu.</p><p>"<em>Arigatou</em>~"  nada suaranya terdengar manis saat berterima kasih pada pelayan wanita  yang mengantar pesanannya. Pintu kembali ditutup dengan satu kaki.  Dengan hati-hati dibawanya nampan yang di atasnya ada tiga gelas tinggi  berisi <em>parfait.</em> Satu gelas <em>parfait</em> mulai dinikmatinya di atas tempat tidur.</p><p>Ponsel  Hijikata tiba-tiba berdering. Gintoki menoleh begitu Hijikata  menempelkan jari telunjuk di depan bibir, memberi isyarat agar dia tak  bersuara.</p><p>"Halo, Kondou-<em>san</em>?"</p><p>Pembicaraan kedua pria itu tidak didengarkan Gintoki, karena gelas <em>parfait</em> keduanya lebih menarik untuk dinikmati. Tepat begitu gelas <em>parfait</em>-nya kosong, pembicaraan via telepon itu berakhir. Hijikata kembali mengerjakan <em>paperwork</em>-nya yang sempat tertunda.</p><p>Mengambil gelas <em>parfait</em>  terakhir, Gintoki berjalan menuju sofa yang sejak tadi diduduki  Hijikata, dan menghempaskan bokongnya di samping pria itu. Pupil <em>navy</em> Hijikata hanya melirik sekilas lewat ekor mata tanpa suara. Gintoki setengah cemberut, karena kembali diabaikan.</p><p>"Oi, tidak bisakah kau berhenti sebentar mengerjakan berkas-berkas itu? Kau tidak lelah? Aku saja yang melihat sudah lelah."</p><p>"Aku sudah terbiasa."</p><p>Gintoki mencibir. Tiba-tiba sebuah ide terlintas di benaknya. "Bagaimana kalau kau mencoba parfait ini, Hijikata-<em>kun</em>?" tawarnya.</p><p>"Kuberitahu sekarang," asap putih berhembus keluar dari bibir yang setengah terbuka, "aku tidak suka makanan manis."</p><p>"<em>Wakatta</em>." Malas berdebat lebih jauh, apalagi karena hal yang sepele, Gintoki kembali menyuapkan <em>parfait</em>  ke dalam mulut. Tak menduga saat Hijikata tiba-tiba memutar wajahnya ke  samping, dan mencicipi parfait yang masih ada di lidahnya lewat ciuman.</p><p>"Aku berubah pikiran." Hijikata menjilati bibir bawahnya sambil melanjutkan, "Rasanya tidak buruk jika lewat bibirmu."</p><p>Yang bisa Gintoki lakukan hanya menutupi wajah malunya dengan satu tangan. Ia seolah kehabisan kata-kata.</p><p>Sempat terpana, Hijikata akhirnya mematikan rokoknya di asbak, dan meletakkan gelas <em>parfait</em>  Gintoki di atas meja. Kemudian sebelah tangan Gintoki ditarik,  dibawanya ke arah tempat tidur dan mendorongnya hingga terlentang.</p><p>"<em>Ma-Matte</em>!"  Gintoki buru-buru menahan dada Hijikata yang berniat menindihnya. "Mau  apa kau?" tanyanya, meski sudah tahu apa yang akan dilakukan pria itu.</p><p>"Jangan  berlagak seperti gadis yang masih perawan." Kedua lutut Hijikata  mengurung tubuh di bawah tindihannya, "Yang akan kulakukan padamu  sekarang, sama seperti malam itu."</p><p>Malam itu. Memori Gintoki  teringat kembali dengan hal terlarang yang sudah mereka lakukan. Dua  tubuh telanjang yang beradu panas sepanjang malam. Napas keduanya yang  memburu saling bersahutan. Peluh keringat yang menguyur sekujur tubuh  dari gesekan panas yang terjadi. Erangan dan desahan yang terus keluar  dari bibir tanpa jeda. Dan suara gemericik kental dari tubuh bagian  bawah yang terhubung.</p><p>Ah, memalukan. Gintoki menyilangkan kedua  lengannya di depan wajah. Berusaha menutupi wajahnya yang memerah,  karena kali ini teringat oleh mimpi basahnya.</p><p>Hijikata tiba-tiba  menarik diri untuk mengunci pintu kamar. Pintu balkon juga ditutup agar  angin malam yang dingin tidak berhembus masuk. Terakhir, kontak lampu di  dinding dimatikan. Menyisakan lampu tidur yang ada di atas meja nakas.  Cahaya temaram dari lampu membuat Gintoki akhirnya berani menatap  Hijikata yang kembali di hadapannya. Pria itu merangkak naik ke atas  tempat tidur dengan nafsu yang tampak jelas di kedua pupil <em>navy</em>-nya.</p><p>Satu  per satu pakaian Gintoki dilucuti, hingga tubuh tanpa busananya  terekspos bebas. Setelah melepas kemeja putihnya, Hijikata merendahkan  punggungnya. Sudut bibir Gintoki dikecup sebagai permulaan. Lalu ciuman  panas tak terelakkan.</p><p>"Manis." Sejenak Hijikata menghentikan  ciuman untuk membisikkan hal itu, sebelum kembali melumat bibir manis  Gintoki yang sudah membuatnya candu.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>***</b>
  </p>
</div><p>Sosok  Hijikata tidak kelihatan begitu Gintoki membuka mata keesokan paginya.  Pria itu tidak tidur di sampingnya. Hanya ada sebuah memo di atas meja  nakas.</p><p>
  <em>'Aku kembali ke markas. Gomen, aku sengaja tidak  membangunkanmu. Kau kelihatan lelah karena aktivitas kita semalam. Aku  akan menghubungimu di pertemuan kita berikutnya.'</em>
</p><p>Menarik  napas panjang, Gintoki menyeret langkahnya ke arah kamar mandi. Bau  keringat dan rasa lengket di bagian privat membuatnya tidak nyaman. Jika  ia pulang dalam keadaan berantakan—ini semua karena ulah Hijikata  semalam!—pasti Kagura akan curiga dan bertanya sampai ke akar-akarnya.</p><p>Memandangi pantulan dirinya di cermin <em>wastafel</em>, Gintoki terhenyak saat melihat ada beberapa <em>kissmark</em> di area leher dan bahunya.</p><p>"Si brengsek itu! Kenapa dia meninggalkan <em>kissmark</em> di tempat yang bisa terlihat orang?!" geram Gintoki.</p><p>Sadar, tak ada gunanya ia marah-marah karena sang oknum jelas tak ada, Gintoki langsung menuju <em>bathtub.</em> Kran air hangat diputar, sebelum ia masuk ke dalam.</p><p>Gintoki  menghela napas berat. Sekarang masalahnya, tinggal mencari alasan yang  masuk akal. Kagura pasti sudah menunggunya di rumah, karena semalam ia  tidak pulang tanpa kabar.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>***</b>
  </p>
</div><p>Pertemuan  diam-diam itu terus berlanjut di hari-hari Hijikata bisa bebas keluar  dari markas tanpa diikuti Okita atau ia mendapat libur kerja.</p><p>"Harus berapa kali kubilang padamu? Jangan tinggalkan <em>kissmark</em> di bagian tubuhku yang bisa terlihat orang!" Gintoki mengomel untuk yang kesekian kali.</p><p>Menulikan telinganya, Hijikata menyandarkan punggungnya di dalam <em>bathtub.</em>  Air hangat yang dituangkan aromaterapi lavender membuat tubuhnya mulai  rileks setelah tadi 'bertarung' panas dengan pria bersurai perak itu.  Hijikata melirik Gintoki yang masih sibuk mengeluarkan sesuatu di bagian  selatan tubuhnya.</p><p>"Perlu bantuan?"</p><p>"Tidak, terima kasih."</p><p>Tetapi Hijikata tak mengacuhkan penolakan itu dan keluar dari <em>bathtub.</em>  Diputarnya tubuh Gintoki hingga berhadapan, dan mengangkat sebelah kaki  pria itu. Pemandangan cairan putih yang meleleh keluar dari kerutan  kecil di antara bokong Gintoki malah membuat Hijikata kembali <em>horny.</em> Kedua lengan Gintoki langsung dilingkarkan di lehernya dan ia mengangkat tubuh itu. Gintoki terlambat melepaskan diri.</p><p>"<em>Matte</em>!  Apa yang kau lakukan—Urmnnngh!" disudutkan di dinding terdekat,  Hijikata langsung membungkam bibir Gintoki, sembari mengarahkan miliknya  di pintu masuk; yang di dalam sana masih berlumuran sisa cairannya.  Gintoki membulat. Merasakan benda tegang dan panas melakukan penetrasi.  Perlahan, masuk semakin dalam, hingga Gintoki merasa sangat penuh.</p><p>Pinggul  Hijikata mulai bergerak. Menghentak kasar dan beringas. Gintoki melepas  ciuman dengan paksa dan mendesah keras. Punggung telanjang Hijikata  dicakar sebagai pelampiasan dari <em>kinky</em> seks yang sedang berlangsung.</p><p>"Ah! Pelan-pelan, Hijikata! Posisi ini menyakitkan!"</p><p>Namun Hijikata tak peduli. Akal sehatnya sudah dikuasai nafsu. Bibir Gintoki kembali dibungkam.</p><p>Semua hal itu baru berhenti setelah klimaksnya kembali menyembur di dalam tubuh Gintoki.</p><p>Di  sela napas yang masih belum berhembus teratur, Gintoki berkata lirih,  "Ingatkan aku untuk tidak lagi menerima ajakanmu mandi bersama, jika  hanya akan berakhir seperti ini."</p><p>Gintoki yakin, ia tak bisa berjalan normal begitu pulang ke rumah nanti.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>***</b>
  </p>
</div><p>Ada  satu perasaan asing yang dirasakan Gintoki semenjak menjalin hubungan  dengan Hijikata. Awalnya Gintoki tidak memikirkannya, tetapi saat  dirinya tak sengaja melihat Hijikata dikerubungi para wanita <em>hostess</em> di tempat kerja Otae, dari situlah perasaan asing itu muncul. Sekedar info, Gintoki adalah tipe pria yang cukup posesif.</p><p>"Sudah berapa banyak wanita yang kau tiduri sebelum aku?"</p><p>Hijikata  menoleh dengan dua alis terangkat. "Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya  seperti itu? Dan lagi, hal itu tidak ada urusannya denganmu."</p><p>Ekspresi  Gintoki tetap datar, tapi giginya mengeletuk di balik bibir. Kemudian  tanpa suara, ia turun dari tempat tidur, memunguti pakaiannya yang  berceceran di lantai dan kembali memakainya.</p><p>Di atas tempat tidur,  Hijikata mengikuti dalam diam. Ia tak bisa melihat wajah Gintoki,  karena pria itu sengaja memunggunginya saat berpakaian.</p><p>"Kau mau pulang sekarang?" Pertanyaan itu akhirnya terlontar dari bibir Hijikata.</p><p>Tak ada sahutan. Gintoki akhirnya berbalik. Keduanya saling pandang.</p><p>"Kau  tidak perlu menjawab. Aku hanya ingin bilang, kenapa kau tidak pernah  memanggil namaku, bahkan saat kita hanya berdua, Hijikata-<em>kun</em>?"</p><p>Seketika Hijikata tertegun. Ia tak mencegah atau pun mengejar Gintoki yang sudah menghilang di balik pintu.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>***</b>
  </p>
</div><p>Seminggu  berlalu tanpa ada komunikasi lewat telepon. Gintoki merasa sedikit  bersalah, karena sudah melontarkan pertanyaan di malam terakhir mereka  bertemu itu.</p><p>
  <em>"Sudah berapa banyak wanita yang kau tiduri sebelum aku?"</em>
</p><p>Siapa  pun pasti akan tersinggung jika diberi pertanyaan seperti itu. Gintoki  menenggelamkan wajahnya di atas meja. Telepon tiba-tiba berdering.  Gagang telepon disambar secepat kilat.</p><p>/"<em>Moshi-moshi</em>, apa ini <em>Yorozuya</em> Gin-<em>chan</em>?"/</p><p>Kedua bahu Gintoki langsung turun dengan lemas. Ternyata bukan Hijikata. Telepon diletakkan kembali dengan wajah kusut.</p><p>Lama  termenung di kursi, Gintoki akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi keluar.  Barangkali ia tidak sengaja bertemu Hijikata yang sedang berpatroli di  luar sana, dan ia bisa meminta maaf pada pria itu.</p><p>Namun  kenyataannya tak seperti yang dibayangkan Gintoki. Saat melihat Hijikata  sedang bersama dengan anak gadis Matsudaira Katakuriko di sebuah <em>cafe</em>,  Gintoki berharap yang dilihatnya hanya sebatas ilusi. Mungkin jika  Kagura dan Shinpachi mengikutinya sekarang, pasti akan lebih mudah ia  keluar dari tempat persembunyian, dan menawarkan jasa merusak hubungan  seperti di episode 114.</p><p>Tetapi kali ini, sikap dan ekspresi  Hijikata terlihat tidak terbebani saat bersama gadis berambut pendek  itu. Mungkin karena gadis itu bisa mengerti Hijikata dan selera makan  pria itu yang jauh dari kata normal.</p><p>Gintoki baru sadar kalau Hijikata tidak memakai seragam polisi <em>Shinsengumi</em>, saat keluar dari <em>cafe</em> itu bersama si gadis. <em>Kimono</em> biru dongker dan <em>haori</em>  biru pucat yang dipakai pria itu menandakan kalau dia sedang libur  kerja. Mendengus jengkel, Gintoki tak bisa menahan kakinya yang  membuntuti kedua orang itu dari belakang.</p><p>Aksi membuntuti itu  harus berakhir di tengah jalan, karena Gintoki dihadang oleh dua pria  berbadan kekar yang dikenalnya berasal dari <em>Yoshiwara</em>.</p><p>"<em>Danna</em>, kebetulan sekali bisa bertemu Anda di sini," salah satu pria menyapa dengan ramah. "Kami perlu bantuan Anda sekarang."</p><p>"Penting?" Gintoki langsung bertanya <em>to the point</em>.</p><p>Kedua  pria itu mengangguk hampir bersamaan. Gintoki menarik napas panjang.  Tak ada pilihan, ia akhirnya pergi bersama kedua pria itu.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>***</b>
  </p>
</div><p>"Dari mana saja kau? Kenapa saat aku menelepon ke rumahmu, yang mengangkatnya selalu gadis Cina dan <em>megane</em> itu?"</p><p>Gintoki mengerjap. Sosok Hijikata berdiri di depannya dengan ekspresi yang tak bisa ia baca.</p><p>"Aku  benar-benar mengantuk dan ingin segera pulang. Kita bicara lain waktu  saja." Suasana hati Gintoki mendadak buruk begitu teringat dengan  kejadian seminggu lalu; saat ia membuntuti Hijikata dan gadis bernama  Kuriko itu.</p><p>Hijikata mengeram tertahan. "Tidak. Kita bicara  sekarang juga!" Ditariknya sebelah lengan Gintoki dan menyeretnya masuk  ke dalam mobil patroli yang dibawanya.</p><p>"Kenapa kau memaksa?! Ini penculikan!" protes Gintoki saat mobil yang dikemudikan Hijikata sudah melaju di jalanan.</p><p>Sorot mata Hijikata menatap tajam. Gintoki terdiam.</p><p>"Siapa dua pria yang pergi bersamamu ke <em>Yoshiwara</em>?"</p><p>"Sejak kapan kau peduli dengan urusanku, <em>Oni no Fukuchou</em>?"</p><p>"Jawab pertanyaanku!" desis Hijikata.</p><p>"Bagaimana kalau aku tidak mau?" tantang Gintoki. "Hentikan mobil ini, aku mau turun."</p><p>Sudut  bibir Hijikata terangkat, "Bagaimana kalau aku tidak mau?" Ia membeo  ucapan Gintoki tanpa menghentikan laju mobil yang dikemudikannya.</p><p>"<em>Wakatta</em>." Kedua tangan Gintoki tiba-tiba menyambar stir. Mobil itu bergerak oleng. Beruntung jalanan masih sepi dengan kendaraan lain.</p><p>"<em>Teme</em>! Kau mau membuat kita mendapat kecelakaan?!" Hijikata berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Gintoki dari stir.</p><p>"Kalau begitu cepat hentikan mobil ini, <em>konoyaro</em>!" balas Gintoki dengan nada meninggi.</p><p>Memasuki  jalanan sepanjang pematang, mobil itu akhirnya berhenti. Napas keduanya  terengah-engah seolah habis berlari. Gintoki baru saja akan membuka  pintu di sampingnya, tapi Hijikata langsung menahan pergelangan  tangannya.</p><p>"Urusan kita belum selesai."</p><p>Gintoki tak ada  pilihan. Memang lebih baik kalau ia menyelesaikan urusan di antara  mereka. Semakin lama ia menyimpan rasa asing di dalam dadanya, rasa  sakitnya seperti duri yang tumbuh menjalar.</p><p>"Siapa dua pria itu?" Hijikata kembali memberi pertanyaan yang belum sempat dijawab oleh Gintoki.</p><p>"Mereka klienku dari <em>Yoshiwara</em>." Gintoki menarik napas panjang. Tapi sebelum ia melanjutkan, Hijikata tiba-tiba bersuara.</p><p>"Jadi begitu, kau juga tidur dengan pria lain selain aku?"</p><p>Duri imajinatif di dalam dada Gintoki tiba-tiba menusuk ke segala arah.</p><p>"Dari mana kau bisa menarik kesimpulan seperti itu?" Kepalan tangan Gintoki bergetar. "Kau pikir aku ini—"</p><p>"Turun," potong Hijikata dingin.</p><p>Pupil <em>crimson</em> mendadak berubah kosong. Pintu di samping dibuka tanpa suara, sebelum melangkah keluar.</p><p>Namun  apa yang dilakukan Gintoki selanjutnya tak diduga oleh Hijikata. Pria  bersurai perak itu memutari bagian depan mobil. Membuka pintu pengemudi  di samping kanannya, dan menariknya keluar.</p><p>Alis hitam mengerut. "Mau apa ka—"</p><p>
  <em>BUAK!</em>
</p><p>Pukulan Gintoki mendarat telak di pipi kiri Hijikata, membuat pria itu termundur beberapa langkah.</p><p>"BAJINGAN!  KAU PIKIR AKU INI LELAKI GAMPANGAN?! KENAPA KAU TIDAK PERNAH MENGERTI  DENGAN PERASAANKU? APA KARENA AKU LAKI-LAKI? APA KARENA ITU KAU TIDAK  PERLU KHAWATIR TAK BERKOMITMEN DENGANKU?"</p><p>Ternyata tak sampai di  situ, Gintoki kembali melayangkan pukulan-pukulan berikutnya, hingga  keduanya jatuh terguling-guling di pematang.</p><p>Gintoki bangkit  berdiri dengan nafas yang belum teratur. Dipandanginya Hijikata yang  masih terlentang di atas tanah berumput. Kondisi pria itu agak babak  belur. Anehnya, Hijikata tak membalas semua pukulan Gintoki.</p><p>Keduanya saling pandang dalam diam.</p><p>"Urusan  kita sudah selesai." Gintoki berkata lirih sambil berbalik. Menahan  rasa sakit di pangkal tenggorokannya, ia melanjutkan dengan suara nyaris  berbisik, "Selamat tinggal."</p>
<p></p><div><p>
    <b>.</b>
  </p><p>
    <b>.</b>
  </p><p>
    <b>.</b>
  </p>
<hr/><p>
    <b>Selesai</b>
  </p>
<hr/></div><p> </p><p><b>KET:</b> *<em>Quote</em> dari Rangga (Nicholas Saputra); Ada Apa Dengan Cinta? 2014, <em>Mini Drama from LINE</em>.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>